Your Reckless Idiot
by vampoof94
Summary: Sara made a mistake and now takes it upon herself to fix it with a blanket fort of course. Smoaking Canary


Sara groaned and leaned her head against the table. Oliver was watching her tear herself apart. They had just gotten back from fighting crime and were waiting for Felicity and Diggle to get back. Sara wasn't ready to face her girlfriend yet because of the bruise starting to reveal itself on her face.

"She's going to kill me." Sara mumbled into the table. Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should have been more careful like she told you to."

"I was careful."

"You chased after the guy even though Felicity told you not to."

"He was getting away." Sara straightened up and turned to face Oliver. "Felicity wasn't even there she had no idea what was gong to happen."

"She was checking the cameras to see if there were any others hiding. You got hurt because you weren't thinking."

Sara sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew Oliver was right. She had just taken off without thinking and now Felicity was going to be mad about her getting hurt when it could have been avoided. "What am I going to do?"

"Now that is for you to figure out. Felicity is YOUR girlfriend." Oliver received a glare from Sara and he raised his hands up with a smile on his face.

"Come on Ollie I would try to help you out if you were having trouble with someone."

"Talk to her is all I can say. You know her better than I do so you would know how to calm her down."

"I think I might know what to do." As soon as she said it, Diggle and Felicity walked into the foundry and neither of them were talking. Diggle made eye contact with Sara and shook his head. Felicity walked over to her computer and began typing. The group looked at each other before deciding they should just head home and get some rest.

"You should get some sleep felicity." Oliver said as he put his jacket on.

"I will once I finish some things."

Oliver looked at Sara and shrugged. "Goodnight guys."

"Night." Sara said as Diggle and Oliver walked out. She laid eyes on Felicity and sighed. "Want me to stay or go home?"

"Whatever you want I guess. Not like you would listen."

"Felicity..."

"Go home Sara. I'll leave soon."

"All right then. See you soon." Sara sighed in defeat and grabbed her helmet before making her way outside to her motorcycle. She would talk to felicity later tonight. Sara revved up her motorcycle and drove off while forming her exact plan to make things better with Felicity.

…...

Felicity took her glasses off and rubbed her temples. She wasn't really as mad as everyone thought she was. It was mainly her exhaustion from the long week of doing her double jobs and trying to have a social life at the same time. She was glad her girlfriend knew what she did and understood that she would be tired. Another thing bothering her was the fact that her and Sara's schedules made things hard to see each other. They would see each other in the foundry, but they were never alone and Felicity just wanted alone time with her girlfriend. Felicity sighed. Sara finally had the night off and she thought Felicity hated her. Felicity shut down all of her computers and turned the lights off before leaving for home. She took the long way home hoping that Sara would be asleep for the night. When Felicity got home, she unlocked the door and walked inside only to see a blanket fort and Sara smiling at her while holding two mugs.

"Hey."

"Hi." Felicity dropped her purse on the coffee table after removing her shoes. She took a deep breath before facing Sara. "I see you've been busy."

"Not really. Here." Sara handed a mug to Felicity and the girl took a sip before smiling.

"Hot chocolate. Yours really is the best."

"Thank you Miss Smoak." Sara grinned proudly.

"So?" Felicity looked around her. "Why all this?"

"You remember when we were going to have our first date and it ended up getting ruined by arrow business? All our plans were canceled and we were devastated." Sara smiled in her reminiscence. "You refused to move our date to another day, so you made a blanket fort. It was the best night of my life. Well besides the night you accepted my offer to be my girlfriend."

"I remember. You made your amazing hot coco then as well, but why did you do it now?" Felicity took another sip of her drink while she waited for Sara's answer.

"I made a mistake tonight and I upset you..."

"Sara stop. Yes you did make a mistake, but I'm fine. I mean you're the one who got hit not me, but that doesn't matter right now. Well it does because I care about you." Felicity sighed and shook her head at her own rambling. "What I'm trying to say is, I've been on edge and while you did act recklessly, you did what you thought was right."

"I'm sorry." Sara set her mug down and then took Felicity's to place beside her own. "How about we forget about what happened tonight and retreat to our blanket fort?" She smiled as Felicity laughed.

"Let's forget the entire week and you know I'm always down on hiding in our little fort."

"Come on." Sara pulled Felicity into their fort and kissed her quickly. One of their phones went off and Sara glared at the ground. "I swear something always happens."

"Let me get it." Felicity offered. She knew Sara might snap.

"Okay...I'll go get us some pajamas." She headed for the bedroom while Felicity picked up the ringing phone without even seeing which one of them it belonged to.

"Hello?"

"_Sara?_"

"Oh sorry this is Felicity. I guess it was her phone that was ringing then."

"_Is she okay?_"

"Is that you officer Lance?"

"_Yes. I heard that her and our mutual friend were out fighting bad guys again. I just wanted to make sure she was fine. I'm sorry it's so late._"

"No no it's totally fine and understandable! Sara is safe she just went to get something. I mean yeah she got in a fight and she's going to have a bruise on her face, but she's okay."

"_Thank god. I'm glad._"

"Me too." Felicity smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Oh. It's your dad."

"My dad?" Sara reached for the phone and Felicity said goodnight before handing over the phone. "Hey dad. Yeah I'm fine. No I was just going to relax with Felicity. I know. I love you too. Goodnight dad I will talk to you tomorrow. I'll tell her. Goodnight." Sara smiled and hung up the phone before setting it back down on the table beside Felicity's.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you goodnight."

"Oh."

"And that I'm too reckless."

"Well he sure has that correct."

"Put on your pajamas and join me in the fort before our drinks get cold."

"Yes miss bossy pants." Felicity moved away from Sara's hands and took her clothes and started changing. Sara watched her with a playful smile and Felicity rolled her eyes as she grabbed her mug and joined her girlfriend under their little fort. They buried themselves under some blankets and drank their hot coco in silence. By the time they both finished their drinks they were fighting back sleep. Sara had Felicity in her arms and kissed her head.

"We really need to do this more often."

"I agree. We should try to do this more. It's comforting." Felicity smiled. "How's your injury?"

"I'm fine."

"You need to stop being reckless. I feel like I'm always scolding you and Oliver."

"Sorry." Sara murmured. She felt Felicity staring at her.

"You can be a reckless idiot a lot you know."

"But I'm your reckless idiot." Sara grinned as she made Felicity smile with a blush on her face.

"And I love you no matter what. Just attempt to be careful."

"I will babe." Sara leaned in and placed a kiss on Felicity's nose. "Can we just cuddle now that we settled things?"

"Of course." Felicity smiled and pulled Sara closer to her and closed her eyes. It was a pretty good night once they got over things.


End file.
